Avengers Vol 1 369
(story) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Steve Epting | Quotation = Oppression is no excuse for vengeance -- for murder. I wonder... does the death of innocent people -- cut down on the streets as they flee -- free you? I think not. | Speaker = Professor X | StoryTitle1 = Of Kith and Kin | Writer1_1 = Bob Harras | Penciler1_1 = Steve Epting | Penciler1_2 = Jan Duursema | Inker1_1 = Tom Palmer | Inker1_2 = Don Hudson | Colourist1_1 = Mike Rockwitz | Colourist1_2 = Joe Andreani | Colourist1_3 = Chris Matthys | Colourist1_4 = Pat Garrahy | Letterer1_1 = Bill Oakley | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = Pat Garrahy | Synopsis1 = In the SHIELD Helicarrier, Vision and some of the Avengers wait anxiously outside Genosha, which has been encased in a giant energy shield. Here they decide what to try to do to help those inside the city. Inside and deep in the sewers under the city of Hammer Bay, Exodus appears to Fabian Cortez. He forces Cortez to hand over Luna and then kills him. He then takes Luna to celebrate Magneto's triumph. Outside, the X-Men gather up some of the humans who have been attacked and have stopped some of the mutant attackers. They try to figure out what has caused the city to be encased in the shielding. Suddenly, the Avengers appear and announce that it was Exodus' doing. Both teams join up and decide to help humans from the mutant attackers. Professor X calls them to help him and the others who have been barricaded in the entrance to the sewers by Genoshan Magistrates. Renee Majcomb is shot and then the X-Men appear and save their comrades. They battle most of the mutants and stop them from further damage. Rogue flies up and then is suddenly hit by a psionic attack Exodus reveals that he attacked her since she turned against Magneto. He then attacks Quicksilver and says that he will slay millions for the suffering that Magneto has had. Jean Grey asks him how he means to kill millions and he says that she will soon find out. Then Vision, outside the shield barrier, realizes that the shield is not a barrier to keep things out but a weapon to crush those inside. Exodus brings the group outside the sewers to the surface and controls each of their bodies. He then announces to the citizens that the humans must be destroyed and that he will then kill the mutants that have betrayed Magneto. The X-Men and Avengers team up to fight off the mutants who are still attacking and then the others are going to attack Exodus. Exodus finally ends their fighting and begins to bring the shield down on the city. He then holds up Luna as the first human sacrifice to Magneto's legacy. Professor X then attacks him and Exodus stands back up saying he expected that and then the Black Knight slashes him without him expecting that. The shield stops crushing and then Exodus still recovers. He says that he is beginning a new "war" that will rage on until the mutants reign supreme. He then decides to attack Quicksilver. Black Knight runs over as Exodus disappears and he gives CPR to Quicksilver since he is not breathing. Quicksilver recovers and grabs hold of Luna smiling. Crystal thanks Black Knight for his saving Quicksilver. The next day, Professor X and Captain America sit on the outskirts of the city looking at the sunrise. Jenny Ransome walks up and says that Professor X should not conceal the fact that he is a mutant from the world. He says she is probably not wrong in thinking that. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * * * **other unnamed members Other Characters: * * * * * ** Mutate 8321 Locations: * , Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Part 5 of 5 of "Bloodties" crossover event * Silver Foil - Raised Cover | Trivia = | Recommended = * X-Factor #92 - Fabian Cortez offers Quicksilver enlist as an Acolyte. * X-Tinction Agenda - The last time Genosha had a mutant uprising * X-Men #26 - Avengers battle SHIELD members at the X-Mansion | Links = * }}